If Only
by DrowningxInxSapphire
Summary: For UnderxGravity: Chad takes Sonny for a ride on his new motorcycle, but much to Chad's delight, their outing ends quite unexpectedly. One-shot


**_This is dedicated to UnderxGravity by request._**

**_I hope I did well!! :)_**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper made his way across the parking lot, twirling his key chain on his finger and whistling merrily. He wasn't even going home; oh, no. He was about to hop on his brand new ebony Harley and drive down the highway as people in their ugly green mini-vans stared at him in awe and jealousy.

Oh, happy, happy days.

As he was approaching his lovely vehicle (_his Corvette's got nothing on this baby_), he noticed a lonely brunette curled up on the curb outside of Stage Three, her head in her hands and a sad gleam in her eyes.

Chad sighed as the ugly feeling flooded back to him. _Why_ did he always get this feeling when he saw her? He cringed as it fluttered in his stomach and made its way to his throat. He shook his head. He was going to regret this.

"Hey, Munroe," he strained as he strode up to the hunched girl on the curb.

She looked up at him and forced a small smile. "Hey, Chad."

He sat down next to her and folded his arms on his knees. "What are you still doing here? Rehearsals for all shows were cut short this afternoon."

Sonny chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

Chad gazed at her expectantly, urging her to elaborate.

Sonny sighed and added, "Usually my mom comes to pick me up after rehearsals, but since we got let out early, she can't come. I have to stay here until she can."

Chad bit his lip. He looked from his motorcycle, to the girl, and back to his motorcycle.

With an obvious, dull groan, he said, "Follow me."

Sonny's eyes brightened. "Where are we going?"

He took her hand and pulled her up, dragging her towards his vehicle.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you sit around all afternoon by yourself, was I?"

Sonny smiled when he wasn't looking. "Thanks, Chad. That means a lot."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, hopping on the black bike. He tossed her a helmet and said, "Come on."

She gaped at it (he savoured the reaction). "Since _when_ do you have a motorcycle?"

Chad shrugged. "Bought it the other day; I had a few extra bucks in my pocket."

Sonny narrowed, "Right," she drawled.

She hopped on the back of the bike and Chad kicked it into gear. The engine vibrated violently and Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad's waist for support. Behind his own helmet, Chad was smirking.

"Ready?" he called over the vehicle's purring.

Sonny nodded, but when she realized he couldn't see it, she shouted, "Yes!"

Chad gripped the handles and drove out of the parking lot, smiling with glee when Sonny's arms wrapped tighter around him and when he felt her head resting on his back. It felt so right; him and Sonny flying through the air, not a care in the world. He immediately regretted thinking he was going to regret inviting her.

Sonny watched as the world flew by them, her head resting gently on Chad's back. She absentmindedly fiddled with his jacket's zipper and sighed. She felt strange tingles run up her arms where they made contact with him and she smiled to herself.

As Chad sped down the highway, he looked around for a place to stop and maybe get some conversation in with Sonny. He spotted a Starbucks off the ramp and turned quickly. Sonny's head left his back as she wondered where he was taking them. She saw the Starbucks and her mouth instantly began to water.

"Here we are," he said as he came to a stop in the Starbucks parking lot. Sonny hopped off the bike and tried to walk. The feeling in her legs was tingly and shaky from the engine's vibrations and walking was much more difficult than expected.

"You'll get used to it," he murmured, smoothing out his helmet-hair (_God forbid_) before turning to make his way into the café. Sonny whipped off her helmet and tossed it on the bike as she rushed to catch up to the blonde boy.

As soon as they entered, all eyes locked on them. Chad, being used to the publicity, suavely made his way to the counter and leaned against it. Sonny's eyes shifted from person to person as their facial expressions went from star struck to confused to shocked.

"One grande double chocolate frappucino, extra ice," he said. He looked to Sonny with raised eyebrows.

"Um, I'll have a tall caramel whip, please."

The girl at the counter nodded and placed the orders. Sonny looked at Chad.

"Don't you feel weird with all these people staring?" she asked.

Chad shrugged his shoulders. "Why _wouldn't_ they look at me?" He nodded at the server as she handed him the drinks and he passed her a twenty. With a wink and a nod, he led Sonny out of the café to sit on the bench outside.

"Thanks for buying me a drink," she said, taking a large sip.

Chad smirked. "Sure, Munroe, just don't tell anyone."

They sipped their drinks in silence until Sonny straight out asked, "Why did you get a motorcycle."

"I already told you," he said.

"No, there had to be a reason behind it. No one just goes out and buys one if they're bored."

He squinted his eyes in thought. "Good way to pick up chicks," he said huskily.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "I should have known. So, am I just another one of your chicks, then?"

Chad looked at her. "Nah, you're different."

Sonny cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

Chad stretched an arm out so it was resting on the top of the bench behind her and sighed. "I don't know," he said. "You just are. You aren't like the rest of the girls who are only trying to get with me for the fame."

"Who says I'm trying to 'get with you,' Cooper?"

Chad gulped. "N-no one, I was just saying--"

"No, no, it's alright," she said, holding out a hand to stop him. "Because _I am_."

That's when she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Chad was taken aback, and yet his lips moved in perfect synchronization with hers. He moved his hand to her shoulder to bring her closer and smiled under her lips when she put a hand in his hair.

He pulled away and gazed at her with seductive eyes. "Your lips taste like caramel."

She smirked and pulled him closer to meet lips again.

That was when Chad woke up.

"Damn it," he mumbled, rolling out of bed and hitting his alarm clock, desperately needing a cold shower.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Later on in the morning, Sonny caught Chad walking briskly down the studio hallways; determination and focus clear in his eyes.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he passed.

"To buy a motorcycle," he replied, opening the exit door and slamming it shut behind him.

* * *

**_Well, there you go! It probably wasn't the best because I've been really busy but I couldn't make you wait any longer! Sorry if it sucked :(_**

**_Honest reviews, please!! :)_**

**_Happy Labour Day!_**


End file.
